


5 Times: Surprise, Surprise

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: College Life, Fluff, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M, a little bit of holiday fluff too, husbands!klaine, married!klaine, warbler reunion!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Because Kurt and Blaine got married so spontaneously, there are numerous people who would eventually be surprised to find out that they got married. From Elliott to the former Warblers, both husbands take joy in getting to surprise people with their big news. Not to mention those inadvertently-involved people, like the NYADA gossip chain.So much married!klaine fluff, particularly surrounding them being super adorable, happy newlyweds who just want to show each other off.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 40
Kudos: 200





	5 Times: Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these “five moments/times” type fics! Please, please let me know if you are liking them as well, and if you have any ideas for fics in this format, let me know!
> 
> Enjoy the early married klaine fluff, my favorite!

**1\. Elliott**

The soft crashing of waves against the backdrop of a picture-perfect sunset is the peak of serenity, in Kurt’s humble opinion. At least, in this moment it is — he’d never been a huge fan of the beach before tonight. Not that he ever disliked it, per se, but he always had to travel far to go to one, and the beaches were crowded in the summer, not to mention the blistering sun and the sand that gets literally everywhere.

But tonight, with the most scenic, picturesque sunset he’s ever seen and his new husband’s hand in his as they walk along a nearly deserted beach, Kurt decides that this is definitely the most at peace he’s felt in a long time.

Blaine’s holding his left hand in his right, and Kurt realizes how he subconsciously brushes his thumb across his wedding ring rhythmically, knowing that he probably isn’t even aware of what he’s doing. That makes Kurt’s chest tighten warmly, and he can’t help but steal a long glance at his husband’s beautiful face, illuminated by the golden glow of the setting sun.

“What?” Blaine murmurs fondly when he notices Kurt’s staring.

“Just thinking about how much I love you,” Kurt replies honestly. “I’m so at peace.”

“Good,” Blaine smiles softly, squeezing their interlocked hands. “I am too. And I also love you, so much.”

Just as Kurt’s about to reply with something so inevitably sappy, his phone rings loudly from his back pocket, startling them both. The husbands shake it off with a shared laugh as Kurt checks the caller ID, prepared to just turn off the ringer and return to waxing poetic about Blaine and the sunset.

“It’s a FaceTime call,” Kurt muses aloud, causing him to hesitate for a second. “From Elliott.”

“Oh my god, he doesn’t know we’re married,” Blaine realizes, grinning. “Answer it.”

As Kurt swipes open the call, Blaine ducks just out of frame, sharing an excited smile with Kurt at the prospect of getting to share the news with yet another person. While they definitely would have preferred to have chosen their own guest list for their wedding, getting to see all their friends’ and family’s reactions to their spontaneous marriage is almost just as fun.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kurt answers, and Elliott’ smile immediately morphs into a look of confusion as he laughs slightly.

“Where the hell are you? Is that the ocean?”

“It is,” Kurt answers simply.

“Okay, last I knew, you were back in Lima. And last I checked, Lima doesn’t look like a default iPhone wallpaper,” Elliott retorts. “Are you on some kind of meditation retreat? Like a solo trip where you find yourself again?”

Kurt rolls his eyes amusedly. “First of all, no. Second of all, I’m in Provincetown. In Massachusetts.”

“So it’s like a gay mixer retreat,” Elliott guesses again, and Blaine stifles a laugh from off-camera.

“Guess again, you get one more try.”

Elliott sighs. “You got lost trying to come back to New York and just decided to see where you ended up after a few nights of hitchhiking. You’re now living with your new sugar daddy, Ernest, who picked you up in his lambo on his way back to his summer house. In November.”

At Elliott’s purposefully ridiculous suggestion, Blaine breaks, unable to hold back the laughter he was barely keeping under wraps. Upon hearing loud, familiar laughter from the other side of the phone, Elliott tilts his head in confused recognition.

“Wait, I know that laugh. That sounds suspiciously like your ex-fiancé,” Elliott surmises, raising an eyebrow. “Kurt, are you with Blaine? In Provincetown?”

Beaming, Kurt shifts the camera slightly to bring Blaine into view, who waves enthusiastically. “Hi, Elliott!”

Elliott narrows his eyes at the two of them. “Wait. Are you back together? Or is this a friends thing?”

“I mean, you were technically correct when you called us ex-fiancés,” Blaine remarks. “I guess that’s just another term for husbands.”

“Oh my god,” Elliott’s jaw drops, but he can’t hide the grin that goes along with his incredulous laughter. “You guys got married? Without me?”

“It wasn’t planned,” Kurt assures, chuckling. “We got married very spontaneously at Britt and Santana’s wedding. You’re catching us on day two of our honeymoon.”

“No fucking way,” Elliott shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re both insane. Even if this totally tracks with how the two of you are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Blaine asks amusedly, and Elliott rolls his eyes.

“You’re both hopelessly stubborn idiots who are so stupidly in love with each other that you’re blind to anything else,” he replies. “But husbands now, wow. That real deal.”

“We’re in it for the long haul,” Kurt nods, grinning as Blaine fits himself against his side contentedly, both of them in view of the camera. “I think we always were, deep down, even when we weren’t.”

“Somehow, that makes sense,” Elliott agrees. “And only because it’s the two of you.”

“Hey, we’re moving back to New York after the holidays,” Blaine chimes in. “So we’ll see you soon, and we should all catch up in person.”

“Oh! Blaine, tell him your news,” Kurt adds excitedly. “Elliott, you’re going to love this.”

“Oh, I applied at NYU,” Blaine explains, a little shyly, as if he shouldn’t get too excited about something that hasn’t happened yet. “For Tisch. I’m hoping to do a double major in musical theater and education, and I really want to graduate on time, so that probably means taking some summer classes, but —“

“Blaine! That’s so exciting, oh my god!” Elliott exclaims. “They are going to love you there, oh my god. You’re a perfect fit! And I’ll be your personal tour guide and best college friend, so you’ve already got one foot in the door there.”

Elliott throws him a wink over the phone, and that pulls a laugh out of Blaine. “Thanks, really. My audition’s in January, so it’ll be after we move back. I’m really excited and really nervous.”

“Trust me, they will love you,” Elliott insists. “I promise. And Kurt, I will take such good care of your husband until he gets the hang of things.”

“No matter what, I’m sure he’ll do amazing,” Kurt glances adoringly over at Blaine, who watching him with a soft smile on his face. “But we both appreciate you being there for him. For both of us.”

“Any time,” Elliott replies. “But I’d better leave you two to your honeymoon. I’ve taken up too much of your precious time together.”

“It’s okay; we love hearing from you,” Blaine assures. “And we have all the time in the world to spend together.”

“But we have do a limited time alone on our honeymoon, so I am going to politely end our call,” Kurt remarks, much to the amusement of both Blaine and Elliott. “Bye, Elliott. Talk to you soon.”

“But not too soon! Enjoy married life for a little bit before you let me be your third wheel again,” he teases. “Congrats, guys, and I’ll see you later.”

On that note, Elliott ends the call, leaving Kurt and Blaine standing in the middle of a now almost-dark beach, the stars just beginning to come out.

“God, I love him,” Blaine grins, turning in Kurt’s arms and burying his face into his neck and shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you,” Kurt hums back, holding Blaine to him tightly. “Let’s head back to the house before it gets too dark.”

“Can we at least take a picture under the stars?”

Kurt chuckles. “It’s not going to turn out that great, considering how dark it is already.”

“That’s okay. We’ll always know how beautiful it was,” Blaine answers, pressing a gentle kiss to the base of his husband’s neck.

“You’re absolutely right.”

**2\. Carmen Tibideaux**

Finally, _finally_ , finals are over for Kurt. This semester was a beast — managing an internship on top of his classes, not to mention the serious emotional rollercoaster he went on during it all — but it’s finally done. And Kurt’s walking with a new spring in his step not just because he has this weight off his shoulders, but also because he’s pretty sure he just aced his History of the Stage final. He’ll have to thank Blaine later for his extensive studying help.

Before he can head back to Elliott’s place, where he and Blaine have stayed for the past few days at Elliott’s gracious request, he has to make one quick errand to the dean’s office.

He only has to knock once before he hears Madame Tibideaux’s “Come in,” and he knows to always be prepared when you come to her office unannounced — she’s a busy woman. Thus, he’s already brandishing the paperwork he needs to turn in, not wanting to take up more of her time than necessary.

“Ah, Mr. Hummel,” she greets, a genuine smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you on campus. How are you?”

“I’m good,” he replies politely. “Really good. I just finished my last final, so that’s a huge weight off my shoulders.”

“I can imagine,” she nods. “Now all that’s left is the Winter Showcase, which I have to admit, I am very much looking forward to seeing you in again.”

“Thank you,” Kurt smiles. “I’m honored to perform in it.”

“Well, you never fail to delight,” she compliments. “Now, I see you’ve come on a mission. Just some paperwork for me?”

“Oh, yes, a few things,” Kurt begins, handing them to her as he explains. “There’s a change of permanent residency form, since I will be moving. And then there’s a name-change request as well.”

“A name-change request?” She raises her eyebrows, scanning over the documents he gave her. “For your last name... ah. Anderson-Hummel?”

“Yes ma’am,” Kurt nods. “I, uh, got married about a month ago.”

“Now I don’t mean to assume, but are we both talking about the same Anderson here?” She questions, not unkindly.

Kurt laughs slightly. “That very one, yes.”

She hums. “I’m glad to hear you and Mr. Anderson worked it out, Kurt. I try to stay out of my students’ personal lives, but as you know, I did have to be somewhat involved in that situation.”

“I understand. And we’re both very happy with where we ended up afterward, so it was all for a good reason, obviously,” Kurt assures. 

“You two make quite the pair,” Carmen comments, smiling knowingly. “You both are very talented. Please, if for some reason it comes up, feel free to pass along my best wishes to Blaine. He has a very bright future ahead of him.”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Kurt beams, unable to contain the pure joy that radiates throughout him just thinking about how proud he is, and always has been, of Blaine. “I will definitely let him know. He’s applying at NYU for musical theater and education, and he’s really excited about it.”

“I think he would be a great fit in their program,” Carmen praises. “Again, please wish him well for me. And congratulations, for both of you.”

“Thank you, Madame Tibideaux,” Kurt responds. “I’ll see you Friday night for the Showcase.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Kurt,” she says warmly. “See you soon.”

Despite how things ended between Blaine and NYADA, Kurt knows Blaine will be greatly appreciative of her praise. He understands that Blaine is doing much better, mentally and emotionally, in regards to that ordeal, but he also knows that he’s definitely nervous to return to campus to support Kurt at the Winter Showcase. Hopefully, hearing Madame Tibideaux’s genuinely kind words of praise will let him feel a little more comfortable come Friday night.   
  


**3\. NYADA Gossip**

“Oh my god,” Cassie hisses, frantically patting Asher’s arm, tearing away from whoever he was texting. “Look!”

“What?” Asher snaps his head up, glancing hurriedly up and down the corridor. “What is it?”

“Hummel’s back,” she whispers, discreetly pointing in his direction as Kurt walks down the hallway. “And he has a ring again!”

“Oh my god, no way!” Asher gasps, trying desperately to get a look at his left hand as he rounds the corner, catching the slightest glint of shiny metal. “I saw it! Oh my god!”

“We have to tell Steph,” she insists, already pulling out her phone. “Who do you think it is?”

“He and Anderson have only been broken up for like, what, six, seven months?” He replied. “Do you really think he’s found someone else and gotten engaged that quickly?”

“If he’s desperate,” Cassie shrugs. “Anderson was so messed up that he got kicked out. Hummel’s the type to move on.”

“Hit it and quit it,” Asher nods, and Cassie rolls her eyes.

“Oh my god, not that far. We all know he was Anderson’s and Anderson’s alone,” she retorts. “Do you think he went back to him?”

“Kurt broke up with Blaine,” Asher reminds her. “I doubt he’d be the one trying to crawl back.”

“Okay, so he definitely is rebounding in a major way,” Cassie agrees. “Unless it’s a purity ring.”

Asher snorts. “Hummel is sex on legs. Absolutely not. The most private ones are always the most freaky.”

“But he always was a serial monogamist,” Cassie counters.

“Oh my god, Hummel has a ring?” Stephanie runs up to her friends, hopping into their conversation. “No way.”

“We both saw it,” Asher insists. “He’s engaged again.”

“To who?” Stephanie asks incredulously, and Cassie shakes her head.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. We’ve eliminated Anderson, because, you know, been there, done that, but we have no other leads.”

“I bet it’s some rich old dude who spoils him with all that designer he likes to wear,” Stephanie suggests. “I know a McQueen shirt when I see one, but I also know a college student’s bank account.”

“So Hummel’s engaged to his new sugar daddy,” Asher nods. “That tracks.”

“He’s performing at the Winter Showcase,” Cassie mentions. “We should go and check out who comes to see him — maybe his mystery man will be there!”

“Ooh, a stakeout!” Stephanie squeals. “I love it. I’m so in.”

“Me too,” Asher agrees. “This is the biggest news to rock NYADA in the past week, and that’s saying something.”

“We’re regular detectives, guys,” Cassie says smugly. “I’ll see you both Friday. Wear your best outfit for breaking a new scandal.”  
  
******

Grabbing a table in the back, Cassie, Asher, and Stephanie settle in for a night of gossip and mystery — the incredible music is only a bonus.

“Okay, first things first,” Cassie begins. “Looks for familiar faces who are close to Kurt. The likes of Berry, maybe his dad, the bald dude, or Mercedes Jones.”

“But what if his sugar daddy’s a bald dude?” Stephanie asks, and Asher snorts.

“They do say people basically marry their dads.”

“Okay, focus,” Cassie chastises her friends, beginning to take inventory of each table in the expansive ballroom.

“Steph, you take the left section. Asher, you take the middle, and I’ve got the right,” Cassie directs. “That’ll make it go faster.”

“I can barely see anyone’s face,” Asher complains. “Having a table in the back isn’t the most conducive to a stakeout.”

“Look more towards the front. Performers usually get a few front-row tables for their audience members,” Cassie suggests.

“Ooh, there’s Gigi. Do you think she and Kieran have called it quits for good? I haven’t seen them together in awhile, and it’s been a couple weeks since they last broke up and got back together,” Stephanie notes, and Cassie rolls her eyes.

“Focus, Steph. We’re on a mission, remember?”

“Guys,” Asher gasps loudly, earning the concerned glances of a few surrounding onlookers. “You’re never going to believe this.”

“What?” Cassie immediately turns in the direction of where Asher’s looking, Stephanie doing the same. “Who? Where?”

“Anderson’s here,” he deadpans, nodding in the direction of the table at which Blaine and another guy, some mashup of a classy punk-goth-glitter-rockstar, sit, chatting amiably.

“No way,” Steph murmurs. “Would he be here for anyone else?”

“No,” Cassie shakes her head. “It’s Anderson. We should’ve known.”

“So they’re engaged again,” Asher sighs. “That’s less juicy than I anticipated.”

“Oh my god, wait,” Steph interjects. “Is that... is that a ring on Anderson’s hand too?”

Cassie immediately finds Blaine in the crowd again, seeing the light shift off of a silver band on his left hand. “Oh my god, it is!”

“Are they married?” Asher’s jaw drops. “Holy shit.”

“That’s insane,” Cassie whispers. “Oh my god.”

“Wait a second,” Steph grabs her paper program, flipping through it. “Look at his name! We were so focused on finding them in the room that we didn’t even look in the programs!”

“Kurt Anderson-Hummel,” Asher reads. “I can’t believe it.”

“I guess I can,” Cassie decides with a defeated sigh. “This is definitely news, but it’s way more wholesome than scandalizing.”

“I kind of wish it was a random old dude,” Steph laments. “But I guess I’m a romantic, so I’m kind of excited.”

“What are we going to do for the rest of the night?” Asher asks, and Cassie shrugs, relaxing back into her chair.

“I guess we’re watching the Winter Showcase. Our work here is done.”

  
**4\. The Former Warblers**

“Did you get the email?” Blaine asks suddenly, having returned from throwing out the large collection of wrapping paper that they’d amassed while opening presents this morning.

“No, what email?” Kurt questions, already pulling out his phone to check. “Who’s sending out an email on Christmas?”

“The Warblers,” Blaine grins, dropping onto their couch next to Kurt. “They’ve decided to start a yearly reunion for anyone who is in the Lima-Westerville area during the holidays. I think it definitely has something to do with Dalton having burned down, you know, keeping the memory alive and all that.”

Kurt nods, reading over the email as Blaine talks. “It’s three days from now at Breadstix. Looks like they’re doing lunch — oh, honey, that’s when I promised Mercedes I’d go shopping for a New Year’s Eve outfit with her. She wanted to hit the after Christmas sales.”

Blaine smiles. “That’s okay. I‘ll let the guys know you said hi.”

“Thanks, B,” Kurt pecks his husband’s cheek quickly before standing from the couch. “Now, we’ve got to assemble this cookie tray before we go over to my parents’ house. Would you grab the tray while I get the cookies?”

“Absolutely,” Blaine beams, then pauses, catching Kurt’s arm before he can become laser-focused on his next task. “Hey, merry Christmas. Our first one as a married couple.”

A warm smile stretches across Kurt’s face. “The first of many. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

******

The moment Blaine walks into Breadstix and notices a table filled with all of his old friends from Dalton, he can’t contain his excitement as seeing his fellow former Warblers again.

“Blaine!” Wes notices him first, waving him over. “It’s so good to see you, man!”

It’s a relatively small group gathered at the table — understandably, considering it is the holidays and not everyone returns to the surrounding area for them. However, Blaine’s suddenly very thankful for the close-knit group that has shown up, because despite the underlying brotherhood amongst all the Warblers, there were some that he would simply rather not see again.

“It’s good to see you guys, too,” Blaine replies, taking the last chair at the table. “Sorry I’m late; Christmas traffic was worse than I expected. Is this everyone who’s coming?”

David nods. “This is everyone who RSVP’d. Thanks for doing that on such short notice, everyone.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Nick comments, slinging his arms around both Jeff and Trent’s shoulders, each seated on either side of him.

“Okay, I want life updates,” Trent declares, earning a laugh from the table. “And I also want to suggest resurrecting the Warbler group chat, because we cannot go this long without catching up ever again.”

“Agreed,” Jeff remarks. “I can start with an update. Nick and I are halfway through our sophomore year at Ohio State, and we still win the prize for the most epic roommates that school has ever witnessed.”

“Oh god,” Wes rolls his eyes. “What now?”

“We made our floor into a mini golf course,” Nick informs proudly. “And charged people snacks and drinks to play.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine laughs, along with the rest of the table. “That’s very wholesomely manipulative.”

“Chaotic good,” Jeff remarks, grinning.

“I wish I had something that exciting to share,” David jokes. “I’m just drowning in work all the time.”

“You and your biomedical engineering degree,” Trent sighs. “That’s the price of genius, I guess.”

David chuckles. “You’re overselling me, but sure.”

“We are not, David,” Nick chimes in. “You are.”

Blaine points in his direction in agreement, and David rolls his eyes.

“Okay, fine, you guys —“

“Shut. Up,” Trent suddenly exclaims, gasping. “Shut. Up!”

All eyes turn to him, confused. He just gasps, staring down Blaine from across the table. “I’m so sorry, David, but Blaine, show us your left hand.”

Blaine can’t stop the exasperated grin that breaks out when he raises his left hand to display the ring on his finger. “I was getting to that, eventually.”

“Oh my god!” Jeff beams. “Buddy! Congrats!”

“Who, what, where, when, and how?” Nick asks, and Blaine laughs. 

“Hold on a sec,” Wes comments carefully. “I know you had broken up with Dave, but I didn’t hear about anything else since.”

Blaine smiles apologetically. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. It’s been kind of a whirlwind of a month or so.”

“We can see that,” David grins. “Now the details, please.”

“Well, long story short, Kurt and I got married,” he relays, and a chorus of cheers and “congratulations!” echoes from the table.

“I am so happy right now,” Trent gushes. “Everything’s come full circle!”

“Which, by the way, he says hi,” Blaine adds. “He already had plans for the day, but he made sure that I would let you guys know that he wished he could be here.”

“You tell your husband —“ Nick wiggles his eyebrows at that. “— that we all also say hi and congrats to the happy couple.”

“Wait, not to be this person,” Jeff begins. “But why were we not invited to the wedding of the century?”

“Oh! Yeah,” Trent turns a disapproving look onto Blaine. “Spill.”

Blaine shakes his head amusedly. “You all would’ve been invited if we had planned it, I promise! Our friends, Britt and Santana, we’re getting married, and they convinced us to follow their lead about twenty minutes before the ceremony started.”

“Oh my god,” Wes laughs. “I’m impressed at your spontaneity.”

“Yeah, so were we,” Blaine grins. “But we’ve been married for just over a month, and I can already tell you that it’s the best decision we’ve ever made.”

“Aw,” Jeff coos. “That’s adorable.”

“Do you have pictures?” David asks, and Blaine happily pulls out his phone and lays it in the middle of the table.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**5\. Blaine’s NYU Professor/Classmates**

The first day of the new semester is always full of new experiences for everyone — new classes, sometimes new professors, and, at the very least, a new routine. For Blaine, however, everything is exhilaratingly, terrifyingly new. A new school, new classmates, new buildings to get to, all of it.

Elliott takes a little bit of the edge off by meeting him before Blaine’s first class, making sure that he knows where he’s going before he also has to dart off to class. Blaine just keeps reminding himself that he thrives on this — meeting new people, starting conversations, the likes of a genuine people-person. And when the girl who sits next to him in his first class easily falls into casual conversation with him, the nervous twisting in his stomach begins to subside even more.

Finally, the professor, a young, chipper woman, strolls into the room, wielding a pile of syllabi. “Hi, everyone. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Dr. Phillips, but you can call me Jenn if you’d prefer. This is Acting Theory I, is there any initial confusion?”

Seeing and hearing none, she smiles, leaning back against the front of the podium. “Okay, great. I’d like to start us off with an introductory game to get to know each other a little bit better, so we’re going to go around the room and say our names, years, majors, and an interesting fact about you. Let’s start with you, please.”

Dr. Phillips points in the direction of the redhead girl who Blaine’s been chatting with for the few minutes before class started. She doesn’t seem to mind being the first to go, and Blaine just figures that’s a front-row people thing — they tend to be the most willing to engage (and he knows, being a front-row person himself).

“Hey, I’m Zoë! I’m a junior, and I’m a musical theater major,” she greets. “And an interesting fact about myself is that I am a fluent in French.”

“That’s very cool!” Dr. Phillips comments. “Have you ever traveled to a French-speaking country?”

“My mom’s from Quebec, and even though we don’t live there anymore, we do travel back to Canada often to see my family,” she explains. “But I’ve always wanted to go to France, specifically.”

“Maybe you could study abroad there,” Dr. Phillips suggests. “Look into it, I’m sure we could make it work with your major.”

When she turns her attention to Blaine, he takes that as a sign for him to speak.

Blaine grins, turning in his seat to face the rest of the class. “Hi everyone, my name’s Blaine, and I’m a sophomore double major in musical theater and education. My interesting fact is that I just got married about two months ago.”

“Wow,” Dr. Phillips smiles. “Congratulations! Did you say you’re a sophomore?”

“Yep, I just transferred in this semester,” Blaine replies with a nod. 

“May I ask how old you are?” Dr. Phillips says carefully. “I don’t mean to pry, but you don’t see too many students come though here married as sophomores.”

“No, it’s okay, I totally understand,” he assures. “Our story is definitely unique. I’m nineteen, and my husband’s twenty. We were high school sweethearts.”

“Aw, that is so adorable,” she gushes, and Blaine can pick out a few more “awws” from the class. “How long were you together before getting married?”

“We started dating when I was fifteen and he was sixteen,” Blaine responds, more than willing to monopolize a little time to talk about his and Kurt’s story. “We dated for most of the time in between then and now, though we did have a little under a year of collective time apart. But we always found each other again.”

“That’s so sweet,” Dr. Phillips remarks. “Does your husband go to NYU?”

“No, he goes to NYADA,” Blaine beams. “He’s also studying musical theater, and he’s incredible.”

“Well, you two sound like a perfect pair,” she smiles warmly. “Maybe he could come sit in on a class sometime, if your schedules would allow it? I would love to meet him.”

“I’ll definitely let him know,” Blaine nods, and Dr. Phillips moves onto the boy next to him.

Suddenly, he feels Zoë nudging him gently, and she leans in to whisper to him. “I need to see this man of yours, Blaine. If we’re going to be friends, I should know what your husband looks like.”

Blaine laughs quietly, picking up his phone and clicking it on, displaying the lock screen wallpaper, a picture of Blaine pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek during a sunny stroll through Provincetown on their honeymoon.

“Aw, he’s quite the catch,” Zoë winks at him good naturedly. “You make a beautiful couple.”

“I think so too,” Blaine replies, setting his phone back onto the desk. 

So far, if getting to wax poetic about Kurt and their love story and having already made a new friend is how his first day at NYU is destined to go, then Blaine is already excited for whatever comes next. Even more than that, though, he’s excited to tell Kurt all about it when he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting! I greatly appreciate your support, and I hope this put a smile on your face!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
